Hulk
: ".. Well, I'd rather be known as a great scientist than a giant green brawler Coulson.." : ―Bruce Banner (Loki's Invasion) Robert "Bruce" Banner is a highly respected scientist within multiple communities including biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation. However, after being hired alongside a team of people to recreate the Super Soldier Serum, things went wrong turning him into The Incredible Hulk, an angry, large green creature with the ability to cause mass-destruction. Biography Early Life As a child, Bruce Banner was introverted and shy. He was raised by Dr. Brian Banner, an atomic physicist and his wife Rebecca. Though he was deeply loved by his mother, the same could not be said for his father. His father frequently beat Bruce Banner and his mother out of violent fits of rage, believing that Bruce was not normal due to his irregular intelligence demonstrated at a young age. Because of this, Bruce was often exiled from the home and/or beaten violently, but these rifts in closure with his father would only increase as Bruce got older. Brian was driven by an insane jealousy and rage for Bruce due to his dislike and disdain for having a child to begin with, and so he took out most of his rage onto both Rebecca and Bruce frequently. Furthermore, Brian believed that his atomic physics work had caused an alteration in his DNA that gave him a mutant child, giving him more reason as he believed to shun Bruce from the family. These various factors led to Brian abusing Bruce physically and mentally, very seldom ever receiving any respect or attention from his father. One of the many factors in Bruce's life that helped him vent from this abuse, however, was his maternal cousin Jennifer Walters, who helped him get over the huge stump present in his life at this point in time. He would often hide out in libraries alongside her reading books as the two lost themselves in a world of stories. His mother, still alive at the time, encouraged Bruce to prioritize his education first before anything else. Bruce complied and studied diligently from an old age as he frequently visited the library to escape from his neglectful childhood life, reading complex books with technical vocabulary. No More Rebecca After years of living with Brian in the household, Rebecca hit a turning point where she could no longer sustain the abuse from her husband. She cussed him out in an argument in the living room and the argument got confrontational. A returning Bruce that arrived home from school was surprised to see that his parents were both having a scuffle in the living room. Before Bruce knew it, he witnessed the death of his mother at the hands of his father. A traumatized and mentally dehumanized Bruce told police authorities of his mother's death and his father, Dr. Brian Banner, was promptly arrested and fired from his job as an atomic physicist and placed in a mental hospital. Following those events, Bruce went into the custody of his aunt, Susan Banner. Susan raised Bruce as if he were her own child, with love and care, but it didn't help Bruce get over the death of his mother. While he returned this love back to his aunt, a disturbed Bruce often poured his rage and frustration into re-creative activities. Considered an outcast in his school life and a disturbed, introverted child, Bruce released his focuses into reading and academic activities as a way of avenging his mother's death and proving to her that he'd fulfill her promise. A young Bruce became known as a child prodigy as he ascended up the ranks in his studies and the sciences. Bruce then attended Science High School, becoming known as a highly withdrawn and intellectually gifted youth; a child prodigy, constantly working hard to fulfill the wishes of his mother. Education and Career Bruce's work ethic and his unusual intelligence gave him a knack for being scouted by multiple colleges and universities intent on using the talented mind of the intellectually gifted youth. Bruce studied nuclear physics in plenty of educational sites such as Navapo, New Mexico at Desert State University as a star student. He later transferred for a limited period of time to Harvard State University, excelling with perfect grades and exam scores, then transferring to Pennsyvlania State University where he briefly worked with a Canadian student after said student expressed a mutual interest in gamma radiation. Bruce obtained his doctorate in nuclear physics at Caltech and closed the pages on his education. A genius in nuclear physics and science in general, Banner wished to pursue philanthropic brands of science, but couldn't receive any financial brands for his projects. As a result, he went to go work at a United States defense branch of government for nuclear physics projects, where he would eventually meet Thaddeus E. Thunderbolt Ross and his daughter Betty Ross. Banner and Betty had a brief love interest fall about them during their time at the base, but it fell out of touch after Banner's transformation into the Hulk. Banner designed and oversaw construction of the Gamma Bomb (G-Bomb) device, a nuclear weapon that was designed to have a high gamma radiation output. Assigned to create a Super-Soldier Serum as a side project, an injection played an assisting role in Banner's eventual transformation into the Hulk, perhaps explaining why he was able to survive the explosion of the gamma radiation bomb that he constructed. The Hulk Banner, unfortunate enough to be present in the demonstration for the testing, was hit with a wave of gamma waves and radiation that caused his body to react in such a way that he would transform into the Hulk. Due to an unknown genetic factor present in Banner's body, he did not fall victim to the radiation, but rather survived it as a second conscious was merged into his brain. He soon discovered that, after narrowly escaping the testing field, he could transform into the super powered and burly Hulk. Originally escaping the government on many attempts to avoid capture and study and possible death, an anxious Banner found himself on the run most of the time and could not find any reason to want to continue his adventures as the Hulk, finding the Hulk to be a curse rather than an advantage. Because of these misunderstandings with many government agencies, Hulk would find a constant recurring conflict between himself and the U.S government as well as many other external governments; a fact that disturbed Banner as he tried to keep his identity as Hulk secret to keep his civilian life intact. Adventures of the Hulk Throughout his lifetime both as Banner and Hulk, Banner faced plenty of government intervention in his life. After transforming into the Hulk once, he was seen as a menace and an enemy to the U.S government. With that being said, he was hunted down and searched after many times by the U.S government as federal states and other countries also tried to take him down. Battle with Wolverine On an expedition to Canada, Banner found that he was outnumbered by heavy members of the Canadian military and the U.S military as well as the two military units had placed a tracker on the green beast within in hopes of taking him down. Unlucky in their endeavors, an angry Hulk emerged as he destroyed both military squadrons in their entirety, reaching levels of strength that outnumbered the two government units. Canada, in a last ditch effort to employ someone of strength capable of taking down the Hulk, deployed Wolverine, a figure of just as much rage that composed the Hulk as the two fought for what spectators described as hours. Eventually, Hulk overpowered Wolverine, knocking out the costumed adventurer and managed to go into hiding in Canada for a limited amount of time. Thunderbolt Ross, a war general that despised the Hulk, went in pursuit of Bruce Banner, venturing through Canada to pursue and capture the beast and put him down, but was unsuccessful in his attempts. Over the years, Thunderbolt Ross and Hulk would clash many times, but Thunderbolt Ross found little success in his attempts to capture the Hulk in his entirety. Controlling the Beast Taking pieces of the Incredible Hulk Film, Bruce deals with the inner demons of his past and the Hulk, after trying long to conceal this demon, the government thinks otherwise and plots to kidnap him and take samples of his blood for their own plans as the next war (quote on quote) will be won by genetics. As always, Bruce easily out-thinks and beats the government at every chance. However, on one of their last encounters in this arc, Banner was shot before being able to transform into the Hulk, which left a singular drop of blood. The Government was able to use such drop and gave it to Emil Blonsky, a special-ops commando, to become the Hulk's greatest enemy and so. However he reacted badly and became what the world knows as Abomination, he still kept his mission to hunt and kill Hulk but also had new goals of destroying the government which caused his 'ugliness' as he describes. Bruce was however quick to defeat him. Forming the Avengers While Bruce was present in the meeting about the Cosmic Cube and or Tesseract and Loki's introduction, he wasn't fully brought into the mix until Loki's escape from the Helicarrier. S.H.I.E.L.D had him on the mission to locate Loki as the Cosmic Cube was producing an extreme amount of cosmic energy (presumably) and Bruce truly shines with that entire field. As said, he wasn't fully-brought in and recruited until Loki's escape from the Helicarrier when Loki manipulated him into transforming into the Hulk. Hulk made himself present at the Battle of New York and aided in both stopping Loki and the Chitauri forces; specifically the Leviathans with ally Thor Odinson. Red with Rage Thaddeus, known in our continuity mainly as 'Thunderbolt' Ross, grew desperate to put an end to Hulk; especially when he was being recognized globally as a hero or superhero. He talked with international terrorist 'The Mandarin' and used him to recreate Banner's abilities almost perfectly after his projects had been denied due to the Battle of New York and Hulk's global 'hero' status. General. Ross took it to himself to test the full capabilities in an empty secure lab, there he became what's known as Red-Hulk or 'Rulk' for short. When he first transformed, unlike Bruce, he was red and possibly more angry then the Hulk ever was, he quickly went after Hulk and fought him but to his dismay, was defeated by the combined efforts of Hulk and Iron Man (who was with Doctor. Banner when Rulk attacked). Attack of the Enclave Years following the era of being constantly chased, in early 2014, Bruce is hunted once again by the criminal organisation known as The Enclave who plan to use Hulk's DNA and brains to create 'The New World.' Hulk, as you can guess, wasn't having any of it and quickly ended the plans of the Enclave in this three roleplay arc. Adventures with the Avengers Hulk undoubtedly continued with the Avengers as doing so let him be listed as a hero rather then a threat, as an international hero he quickly made good friends with the Fantastic Four and somewhat allies with the X-Men. Bruce notably did some actual good with his gift or curse and also made himself present in Civil War and other events, this included Age of Ultron and Ultron's Revenge as Bruce Banner helped Doctor. Pym with Ultron. Motherland of Madness Continuing his life as undoubtedly the most publicly controversial Avenger, Bruce is once again faced with a challenge and he has nobody to fall back on. A group of russians plot to takeover the United States for their motherland and such is led by the villainous mastermind Gargoyle. Infinity Saga Personas : "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I know! I tried! I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show. You put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" : ―Bruce Banner (Loki's Invasion) Bruce Banner: Bruce is the birth and or original identity / persona. Well he isn't physically the strongest, he makes up for it with his intellect making him useful on both the battlefield and the lab. He notably studied at Harvard University and later worked at Culver University and also has 7 PhDs at minimum. Savage Hulk: While Bruce is the original persona and birth identity, Hulk is the more popular / widely-known half of Bruce who operates as a 'Guardian angel.' Powers : "I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." : ―Tony Stark Transformation: '''The process by which Banner transforms into the Hulk is influenced by adrenaline, a chemical catalyst that comes into prominence in times of fear, rage, or stress, which is essentially the basis of the transformation that creates the Hulk. Past cases or instances where the Hulk has emerged, however, show that the transformation can be more psychological than it is chemical or physical in terms of its intrinsic nature. When the transformation occurs, Bruce Banner transitions from a meek scientist to the savage and powerful Hulk in most cases, but there have been other instances in the past where Bruce Banner has shown that he is capable of transforming into other variants of the jade giant with different abilities. Unlimited '''Strength: '''The Hulk possesses the capacity for vast levels of physical strength. Evidence extracted from Hulk's previous power feats hint at the possibility that the Hulk's potential strength is limitless and it increases alongside his levels of rage and the amount of adrenaline emerging from his body. His strength has been additionally described as limitless many times by Marvel characters. However, each of the core Hulk personalities possesses a base strength level. While in a functionally calm state, the Gray Hulk is able of lifting 120 tons, the Savage Hulk can lift 150 tons, and the Professor Hulk can lift about 100 tons. Hulk's raw strength is limitless and his power can rise considerably higher than what his base power level allows him to go to, making him one of the most dangerous combatants in The Marvel Omniverse to such a point where he is capable of rivaling the brute strength of Thor without Mjolnir in battle, a feat that is deemed truly impressive by most. While his full power has not been covered, some evidence shows that he could potentially rival the power of Thanos, one of The Marvel Omniverse's most powerful hand to hand combatants. '''Superhuman Stamina & Speed: Unlike what a majority would think, the Hulk can run extreme distances in short periods of time due to his earlier listed superhuman strength. While he isn't at the speed of example Quicksilver, he can run faster then the fastest average human and Iron Man in flight. Hulk can also stay-up for nights without end similar to hero Spider-Man and not be effected. Dynamic Durability: The Hulk can withstand a large amount of blows or shots without slowing down or even taking real damage ignoring some adamantium or vibranium-based weaponry. Throughout his career he has demonstrated this time and time again like most superheroes with superhuman strength. His Superhuman Durability also gives him a large disease immunity, decelerated aging, and quick-acting regenerative healing; notably not as strong as Wolverine's or Deadpool's. Retroactive Immortality: Similar to DC's great Solomon Grundy, the Hulk cannot permanently die. He always comes back. It is notably known that this is Hulk's ability, Bruce Banner can age and in-some comics die of such but Hulk will bring him back unwanted or not. Abilities : "For years the government treated him as a disease that needed to be purified or stopped or contained.. He's much more.. HE can be much more.." : ―Nick Fury Sr. Genius-level Intellect: Bruce frequently demonstrates his mass intellect unlike his green-side the Hulk. He received his doctorate at Harvard University and worked as a biochemistry and radiophysics professor at the famous Culver University. Bruce has brought up on several occasions that he has seven PhDs especially when defending his importance when it comes to the Hulk. * Master Engineer: Not near the work of Tony Stark, Bruce is an above-average engineer, experienced and well computer scientist, and robotics technician. He has even helped Tony with some of his Iron Man models and from him picked up some 'pro-tips' or skills. Self-restraint: Bruce is able to limit the Hulk's full-control to a limited extent both consciously and subconsciously due to both the bond he shares with the Hulk and the years of practice. Pilot: As he prefers not to due to the possible stress, Bruce has a piloting license and oftenly pilots the Avengers on their missions but tends to stick behind as he fears being the Hulk. Multilingual: While Bruce is fluent in his native-tongue of English, he knows some Hindi, Spanish, and Portuguese and is being taught by Avengers team-mate Natasha Romanoff some Russian. Relationships Gallery Category:Human Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Banners Family Category:Walters Family Category:Harvard University Student Category:Culver University Staff Category:Horizon Labs employees Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Avengers members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:Desert State University Students Category:Illuminati members Category:Future Foundation members Category:Ross Family Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Hulk Stories Category:Heroes